Start Of A Scandal
by RoseRosa
Summary: Finn Hudson cannot explain this unreasonable attraction to the brunet stranger at the ball but what he does know is that he has to have him. Regency!AU. Slash.


**Title:** The Start of a Scandal  
**Author:** Woodsgal  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count: **3461  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** None it's completely AU BUT is set in Britain during the Regency era!

**Summary: **Finn Hudson cannot explain this unreasonable attraction to the brunet stranger at the ball but what he does know is that he has to have him.

**Author's Notes:** So I would like to blame cgfan09 from LJ for this because she did that plague fanart and I am a MAJOR history geek so I then wanted to a historical AU and I'm reading "Pride and Prejudice" right now as we're doing the history of love in English Lit and yeah...this thing popped out.

Ummm it would have been longer with more then this but I'm not sure if people will enjoy a Regency!Glee fic so I thought if you guys like this then I'll make it into a series of one-shots ha ha.

So please read and comment!

I worked very hard on this, tried to style it like a 19th century novel and everything ha ha so feedback would be appreciated.

Finally thanks to my LJ buddy adeina_rhyddha for staying up late to beta for me ha ha.

*****

It was a warm summers evening in the countryside. The bugs buzzed and the birds chirped, their voices mingling with that of the aristocracy and the new rich rich as they descended upon Lime House for the evenings festivities.

Carriages came and went, dropping off men and women in their finery, all determined to have a good time at the expense of their host, a Mr William Schuester and his wife Terri. They always held the best balls. There would be good drink, good dancing and maybe even a chance to find a bed-mate without scandal. Unless of course you were one of the lucky few to find a potential husband or bride or even, goodness gracious, their soul mate. In the throngs of dancing couples with the scent of flowers drifting in from the open garden doors as the champagne started to make it through the guests bloodstreams anything seemed possible.

Well, that was how it seemed to the young Finn Hudson. A tall, handsome fellow who was the object of many a lady's affections. Yet, curiously, he remained a bachelor.

He stood to the side of the hall, glass of champagne in his hand as he watched over the dancers, a bored expression on his face. Beside him stood Miss Quinn Fabray, a beautiful blonde woman who was supposedly soon to be married to a Mr Noah Puckerman after it had been discovered that she was carrying his child after one night together. It had been a most unfortunate scandal and had led to her being shunned by most of polite society but she was a friend to Finn. She was always there to give him love advice which he had found to be rather helpful.

"These events are such a bore," Finn complained as he ran his eyes across the crowd again. Searching for someone familiar who he could actually stand to dance with, other then Quinn, of course.

"Then why attend?" she asked, though she felt that she already knew the answer.

"Because mother wishes me to marry and be happy."

It was a simple enough answer. Simple but true. Carole Hudson was a kind soul and a romantic at heart. She dreamed of her only son finding the woman of his dreams, of marrying her and them having many children together. She encouraged him to attend as many social events as he could and he had gained a very profitable reputation from it.

Was he happy though? Not really.

"I believe I will get myself another drink. Would you like one?" he decided, turning to the woman in question as she shook her head. He felt that he might as well go around the social circuit. Perhaps he would even bump into the gracious host. Mr Schuester had always been a good man to him, had taken him on as an apprentice when his deceased father's farm had produced very little one year and his mother's allowance had not been enough to cover everything. Business had picked up though and now Finn could only try and see Mr Schuester as often as he could.

He soon came upon a servant handing out drinks. Reaching out for a glass he was stopped by a pale slender hand cutting across his and taking the very same glass he had been going for. Feeling slightly affronted, he allowed his eyes to travel up an arm clad in some sort of expensive blue material, up across the similarly pale and slender neck that called out to be marked and finally to the positively angelic face of a brunet boy. For the face could only belong to someone who was clearly masculine, yet it was far too soft looking to belong to a man.

The boy tilted his head to the side slightly, meeting Finn's gaze straight on before his rose tinted lips tilted into something that resembled a smirk,

"Good evening," the boy greeted before he turned around and headed back into the crowd.

What a strange creature he appeared to be. Finn watched the boy steal away, stepping back into the crowd himself in the hopes of keeping the boy in sight. He didn't recognize him and for some reason his curiosity was piqued.

He soon lost the boy though and defeated he turned to go back for a drink. He didn't expected he'd even catch a glimpse of the phantom-like boy again but perhaps Quinn would know who he was. She had been a well-known socialite after all. It was quite possible that she would have some clue to who he was. That thought alone took him past the servants handing out drinks. His plan was halted however when he nearly bumped into a familiar brunette woman.

"Mr Hudson! I was ever so hoping to see you here," she greeted. She stepped closer to him, brushing a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear as she beamed up at him. She was an admirer of Finn's and had been pursuing him for almost a year. A lovely woman but she was far more controlling then was considered becoming for a young woman of her status. The fact that her interest in him appeared to be purely skin deep was something that also irked Finn about her. Still it would be considered impolite for him to ignore her.

"Miss Berry, how pleasant it is to see you. How has your singing been going?" he responded.

He made sure to remain charming at all times as to not upset anyone. He supposed it was one of the reasons he was so sought after, what woman didn't want a man who would choose to please her rather then the other way around after all.

As expected the brunette female straightened up immediately, her smile brightening.

"Oh, it's been going well thank you. Mr Schuester has invited me to dinner next week, will you be attending? He has asked me to sing afterwards, you see. I feel it may be a little below my talents and I don't feel he understands that but it's a performance nevertheless," she informed him.

How drab she was at times, Finn may not be the most intelligent of men but even he could not see how singing could help her apart from to make her a more popular dinner guest. He supposed she did seek marriage though, perhaps she believed that being invited to more social events would make her a more desirable bride. He didn't believe in such frivolous reasons for marriage himself. He wanted to marry for love.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a glimpse of deep blue and turning his head he saw the boy looking at him. Shocking blue eyes met his own brown ones as they stared at each other from across the room. The boy had a playful expression on his face, something that only made him look somehow more innocent before he was swept away by a dark haired woman wishing to dance with him.

The woman in front of him was still talking, Finn didn't know what she was saying though. His mind had drifted some time ago.

"Miss Berry, I feel I cannot stay and talk for any longer for Miss Fabray is waiting for me. I would be rather pleased however if you would join us," he told her as he offered out an arm. The fact that he had interrupted her went unnoticed as she fluttered her eyelashes and took his arm.

"I would be delighted though I am quite sure that Miss Fabray finds me disagreeable," she stated as she allowed herself to be led across the room.

"I'm afraid I must disagree. Miss Fabray, you don't mind Miss Berry joining us do you?"

Quinn shook her head though he could swear he saw her skirts shifting, almost as if she was trying to free her feet. Mere seconds later he felt a heel digging into the foot closest to the blonde and he looked down to see her skirts covering his feet. He grimaced, trying not to cry out as she stepped away and shot him a look of irritation. Obviously she did mind.

The two woman talked amicably as Finn's eyes scanned the crowd for the boy again. Even amongst the crowd of men and women in their finery the brunet was easy to find in his deep blue suit. His eyes seemed to be drawn to it. This time he appeared to be dancing with a familiar blonde, a Miss Morris he believed. He studied the boy carefully, it really was curious how he seemed to blend in yet stand out so easily.

"You two are aware of the comings and goings around town are you not? Would you happen to know who it is dancing with Miss Morris?" he asked. He tried to remain subtle, as if the question wasn't one he wasn't dying to know the answer to. The two women knew him too well though and looked at each other, shaking their heads before they just started laughing. What on earth could be so funny? He hadn't heard a joke or seen anything ridiculous. He looked down to check if his clothes were in the proper order and they were fine. Honestly, he could just not understand women sometimes.

Quinn seemed to calm down and with a gentle smile she calmed Finn also.

"I believe his name is Kurt Hummel. He moved nearby several months ago with his Father but has had apparently had business in London," she explained. The brunette female beside her nodded.

"Yes, I met him in London myself once or twice. A most contemptible man, he appeared to me to be rather conceited. I hardly see him as being the type of man you wish to befriend Mr Hudson," she commented, stopping to merely check if anyone around them was listening in before she stepped closer to Finn.

"You see I have heard with many that the reason he is unmarried is because he prefers to lay with men," she whispered, her face bright with excitement. Was gossip really so important to women that even specimens such as Miss Rachel Berry spread the word as if it was the god's honest truth? He didn't see how mere hindsight could be so helpful yet for some reason when he the brunet boy looked up from his partner and their eyes met from across the room he saw the flash of something different. Like perhaps this yearning to learn about him was not just a simple curiosity.

Finn's attention was brought to the two women in the form of a gentle hand on his arm. He turned his head to see Quinn looking up at him, a slightly worried expression on her face.

"And you know the damage such scandal could do to your reputation if you were thought to be involved."

Her own scandal may have been different but he knew at times she wished for things to be how they had been before she had fallen pregnant. Times where she was alone and outcast from the society she had been so loved and involved in before, times where she did not have her beautiful baby girl with her to remind her what she had gained instead. Finn couldn't imagine feeling like that, of course his own scandal would be different. He could not bear children himself, he was quite sure of that, but he did not know whether he'd be able to cope if he was thrown out of everything he knew with only one person to rely on.

He knew that they were only worried for him, that neither Quinn nor Miss Berry wished to see him hurt. They both cared too much for it to be for any other reason but he wasn't quite sure if he was worried himself. He knew what the scandal would do to him but he was an adult, he was able to make his own decisions and perhaps a correspondence between the two men would not end in scandal. People need not know what they talked about, what they did and though he wasn't quite sure what he did actually want from Mr Hummel he knew that perhaps he didn't care, this once at least.

Throughout the remainder of the evening the two men crossed paths many times, always with a polite greeting and a lingering look.

Something about it felt wrong, Finn knew this but he found his eyes drawn to the brunet time and time again. There was just something about him, something that caused this unexplainable attraction.

He had thought it to be the work of the devil at first, for that could surely be the only explanation for he had never been attracted to another man before. But then he had never seemed another male who appeared to be so perfect. He had a confident air about him and rightly so, he looked just as well groomed as any of the women in the room. Perhaps he was even handsomer then some of them. Those perfect pink lips, those slender hands and those shapely hips. If he were a woman he would be sought out by all men and Finn realised that even though he was not a woman, he still wanted him.

His actions were insane, it was a foolish place to start such an interaction but he just felt that if he did not do it now, he would never get Kurt Hummel out of his system because he would be too afraid to.

Finn waited until the brunet was alone to approach him, he was standing by the door, no drink in his hand as he watched the couples weave in and out of each other in front of him. He did not seem to be the focused on the actual dance though, it appeared to Finn that perhaps he was simply looking for the sake of looking, almost as if he was trying to avoid looking at something else. He cleared his throat when he stood to the side of the boy...no, man. His head turned and he stared at Finn for a moment, fluttering his eyelashes before he caught himself and looked around. No one was paying any attention to them.

That was when Finn should have either started a polite conversation or backed away. Instead he grabbed the smaller brunet by the wrist and dragged him into the corridor, pushing him against the wall as the heavy wooden door closed behind them.

"I want you and I know you feel it to. You've been watching me all night."

The words were out of his mouth before he could think about him, they weren't polite or charming. They were nothing like his normal, public self but they were hushed and painfully honest.

He watched the man blink up at him for a few seconds and then their lips were crashing together.

Later on they would look back on this scene and curse their lack of control. The ball was still going on just on the other side of the wall and anyone could have walked in on them. They could have been socially destroyed simply because they felt they needed sexual gratification there and then.

As Finn backed the man...no, he had to refer to him by his name during such a situation otherwise it would be no better then sleeping with a common whore. And Kurt was much prettier then your average whore.

As Finn backed Kurt up against the wall, their lips never separating, he slipped a hand down into his pants. He cupped the growing bulge there and stroked gently, causing the brunet to groan loudly into his mouth before he started to kiss back harder. As Finn continued to stroke Kurt rutted into his hands, the sensation like nothing the taller male had felt before. He had been with women, of course but lifting up a skirt and pushing straight into a woman was different then doing the same thing to another man that he only usually did to himself.

He could feel himself growing erect, his pants feeling too tight as he pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly and staring wide-eyed at the sight of the man beginning to fall apart in front of him. There was just something so...so...he didn't know. He couldn't find a word to describe how beautiful he looked and how turned on he felt watching him.

Pants came down soon after and shirts were tugged off and thrown to the floor, Kurt taking control then, slicking his fingers in his own saliva before he penetrated himself with them. It only made things more difficult for Finn, he felt he would explode just watching such an erotic sight. He watched as Kurt stretched himself, finding something inside of himself that nearly made him collapse against Finn as he finished trying to prepare himself before he kicked Finn's clothes into something that was obviously meant to resemble a blanket because Finn was pushed down onto it a couple of moments later.

For some reason, Kurt being the dominant one while still obviously wanting to be taken just made Finn want him even more.

One of those slender hands was spat into again before it was rubbing up and down Finn's shaft, teasing him as he slicked him up, the liquid mixing with the pre-come already leaking from the head.

Before Finn was even aware of what was happening, Kurt was lowering himself into his lap and all he could feel was the tight heat engulfing his penis. He could feel the brunet shuddering against him slightly as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male and held him still. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt that he had to wait for Kurt to be ready.

When Kurt was ready he once again took charge of his and Finn's pleasure, lifting himself up and down on Finn, riding him until they were both sweating and thrusting against each other hard for the pleasure they knew was coming.

Finn came earlier then he would have liked, the pleasure growing too much for his body as usual and his orgasm hitting him hard. He just wanted to collapse and sleep but he could see that Kurt wasn't done yet.

He reached out and one again took hold of the now leaking erection and after a few quick strokes Kurt was writhing on top of him as he rode out his orgasm.

They went quiet after that, enjoying a few moments of pure bliss before Kurt was climbing off of him and quickly dressing. Finn followed his actions and he felt their silence grow awkward.

The man was ready before him, trying to check whether his hair was okay with only his hands. The behavior made Finn want to laugh but he didn't. It wasn't the right time.

He cleared his throat to get the other male's attention. Of course, the brunet turned around immediately and simply quirked and eyebrow in question.

"Thank you for that but...you do realise that it simply cannot happen again? That it was spur of the moment?"

The brunet seemed to deflate at his words but his own denied any hint of sadness.

"Of course. It isn't something that two gentlemen do."

They stood silently for a few more moments before Finn finally spoke up again, not wanting to leave him on such awkward terms like that.

"I'm Finn Hudson. I live down at McKinley farm with my mother. I cannot say that I would mind if you would call on me at some time? Perhaps we could go horse riding and get to know each other," he suggested.

For Finn found that even though he had just had sex with Mr Hummel, he didn't actually want to get him out of his system just yet and he didn't know why.

"Kurt Hummel. My father now runs the town stable, perhaps I will see you there sometime? As for calling upon, why don't you and your mother come over for dinner some time?"

The Hudson's did go over for dinner at the Hummel's at some point and it was an interesting start to a long relationship between the two families.

One thing Finn never forgot though was the time he and Kurt had sex in the corridor.

It had been risky but now, he felt that it had perhaps been worth it and that maybe, one day, they would be able to do it again.


End file.
